battle for the shards
by kiko loves kurama
Summary: kagome is about to go through the well to her time when some one captures herand in ch. 4 has a new character
1. the final battle with naraku

KIKO:I'M BORED SO I'M WRITING THIS.  
  
THIS IS THE FIRST FANFIC I'M WRITING FROMTHE TOP OF MY HEAD INSTEAD  
  
PLANNING IT OUT IN MYFF NOTEBOOK  
  
DISCLAIMERS:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO.  
  
CH.1 THE FINAL BATTLE AND COMPLETION OF THE SHIKON NO TAMA  
  
KAGOME IS ABOUT TO GO THROUGH THE WELL TO HER OWN TIME WHEN NARAKU   
  
CAPTURES HER.  
  
KAGOME: LET ME GO IMMEDIATLY NARAKU  
  
NARAKU: NOW WHY WOULD I DO THAT.  
  
KAGOME: INUYASHA!!!!  
  
NARAKU: YES SCREAM FOR YOUR BELOVED INUYASHA.  
  
-MEANWHILE-  
  
INUYASHA: I THOUGHT I JUST HEARD KAGOME SCREAMING MY NAME  
  
SHIPPOU: YOU'RE PROBABLY JUST PARANOID  
  
INUYASHA: I'M GOING TO CHECK BY THE WELL ANYWAYS  
  
SANGO: WE'LL GO TO BECAUSE WE NEED TU GET SOME EXERCISE  
  
INUYASHA: FEH!!!  
  
THEY WALK TO THE WELL AND INUYASHA SMELLS NARAKU  
  
INUYASHA: I SMELL NARAKU  
  
SANGO: ARE YOU SURE  
  
SHIPPOU: I SMELL HIM TOO  
  
MIROKU: THIS ISN'T GOOD  
  
INUYASHA: YA THINK, COME ON.  
  
*THEY TAKE OFF TOWARDS NARAKU'S SCENT*  
  
INUYASHA SHOWS UP AND SEES KAGOME TIED UP TO A TREE. HE RUNS TO THE   
  
TREE TO UNTIE KAGOME AND KAGURA SHOWS UP.  
  
KAGURA: NOT SO FAST INUYASHA  
  
INUYASHA: KAGURA GO TELL NARAKU TO COME OUT IN PERSON INSTEAD OF BEING   
  
THE COWARD HE IS.  
  
KAGURA: THAT IS MASTER NARAKU CHOICE IF HE COMES OUT AND HIS MESSAGE  
  
IS THAT IF YOU DEFEAT ME RIGHT HERE AND NOW HE WILL COME AND FINISH   
  
YOU OF HIMSELF  
  
INUYASHA: WELL IF THAT'S HOW IT IS, YOU WILL DIE  
  
SANGO THROWS HER WEAPON AT KAGURA  
  
INUYASHA: SANGO LEAVE THIS TO ME YOU GO AND UNTIE KAGOME  
  
SANGO: O.K I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING  
  
INUYASHA UNSEATHS TETSUSAIGA AND TAKES A SWING AT KAGURA. KAGURA DODGES  
  
THE BLIND SIGHTED ATTACK.  
  
SANGO UNTIES KAGOME FROM THE TREE.  
  
KAGOME: SANGO WHERE IS MY BOW AND ARROWS  
  
SANGO: SHIPPOU HAS THEM OVER THERE WITH MIROKU  
  
KAGOME RUNS OVER TO SHIPPOU AND GRABS HER BOW AND ARROWS TO HELP   
  
INUYASHA.  
  
KAGOME FIRES AT KAGURA WHEN INUYASHA USES TETSUSAIGA AND KAGURA BLOCKS.  
  
THEY DEFEAT KAGURA.  
  
INUYASHA: NARAKU YOU COWARD COME OUT HERE NOW  
  
NARAKU: LET THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN US BEGIN  
  
INUYASHA: YES LET'S.  
  
INUYASHA SWINGS TETSUSAIGA, SANGO THROWS HER BOOMERANG, AND KAGOME   
  
SHOOTS HER ARROW.(A/N DOES ANYONE REMEBER WHAT HER BOOMERANGS CALLED  
  
IF SO PLES TELL ME IN UR REVIEW)  
  
NARAKU DODGES EVERYTHING EXCEPT KAGOMES ARROW.  
  
INUYASHA TAKES ADVANTAGE OF NARAKUS SHOCK AND SSWINGS AND JUMPS OUT OF   
  
THE WAY FOR MIROKU TO USE HIS WIND TUNNEL.  
  
MIROKU USES HIS WIND TUNNEL TO SUCK IN NARAKU AND HIS WIND SCAR   
  
DISAPPEARS.  
  
KAGOME FALLS DOWN AND PASSES OUT FROM HER USEING ALL OF HER ENERGY INTO  
  
THE ARROW SHE FIRED AT NARAKU.  
  
INUYASHA RUNS TO KAGOME AND CATCHES HER BEFORE SHE HITS THE GROUND.  
  
SANGO: IS KAGOME O.K.  
  
INUYASHA: I THINK SHE JUST USED A LITTLE TOO MUCH OF HER ENERGY AND  
  
PASSED OUT BECAUSE SHES STILL BREATHING.  
  
SANGO: GOOD THATS A RELIEF  
  
MIROKU: THE WIND SCAR ITS GONE  
  
SANGO: THEN I GUESS THAT MEANS NARAKU IS GONE ONCE AND FOR ALL  
  
INUYASHA: WE SHOULD ALL GO BACK TO KAEDES VILLAGE AND GET SOME REST  
  
SANGO, SHIPPOU, AND MIROKU HOP ON TO KIRARA'S BACK AND TAKE OFF AND  
  
INUYASHA TAKES OFF RUNNING HOLDING KAGOME BRIDAL STYLE  
  
SANGO: THEY MAKE A CUTE COUPLE  
  
MIROKU: YEP   
  
MIROKU GROPES SANGOS BUTT  
  
SANGO: HENTAI!!!!!!!!!  
  
HITS MIROKU OVER THE HEAD WITH HER BOOMERANG.  
  
SHIPPOU: FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME WHAT DOES HENTAI MEAN  
  
INUYASHA: I'LL TELL YOU WHEN YOUR OLDER  
  
SHIPPOU: MAN YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT  
  
THEY REACH KAEDES HUT AND INUYASHA PLACES KAGOME ON A FUTON AND SITS   
  
NEXT TO WHERE SHES LAYING WAITING FOR HER TO WAKE UP. 


	2. feelings revealed

I'm so sorry I was trying to write with a major writers block so if it  
  
sucks it's because I wrote this while I had writers block. Gomen nasai  
  
minna.(I'm sorry everyone)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Inu and co. so don't sue.  
  
-at kaedes hut-  
  
Kaede: Ye need to be more careful kagome  
  
Kagome: all that matters is that I'm o.k.  
  
Inuyasha walks in.  
  
Inuyasha: Kaede is Kagome o.k.  
  
Kaede: She's fine Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: Good because we need to get the remaining shards from kouga  
  
Kagome: You better not hurt him  
  
Inuyasha: I won't hurt him too badly  
  
Kagome: Why do you want to hurt kouga? Are you jealous of him?  
  
Inuyasha: Noooooooo!!! Why would I be jealous of him?  
  
Kagome: Because he likes me and you do too.  
  
Inuyasha: I do not like you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaede: Can you two stop your bickering?  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, whatever!  
  
Kagome: If he does, hmph, I'm going home  
  
Inuyasha: Go home se if I care.  
  
Kagome: I will!  
  
Kagome turns on heel, walks the bone eaters well, jumps through, and  
  
walks into her house  
  
Kagome: Okaa-san, Souta, Jii-chan, I'm home.  
  
silence. Kagome walks in kitchen and reads note left by her Okaa-san  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
We all went to go visit your  
  
Aunt Ritas. Be back Saturday!  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Okaa-san  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: Oh great! I ave to wait three days for them to get home.  
  
Kagome goes and takes a bath. Inuyasha goes through the bone eaters   
  
well, jumps on the windowsill, and is about to open the window when   
  
Kagome walks in her room with nothing, but a towel on.  
  
Inu POV  
  
If she sees me I'm gonna be sat 1 million times.  
  
Kagome's about to drop her towel and Inuyasha closes his eyes. Kagome   
  
turns around to see Inuyasha right before he closed his eyes.  
  
Kagome: Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit.....  
  
Inuyasha falls off windowsill to the ground. Kagome gets dressed, looks  
  
outside her window to see Inuyasha flatened like a pancake to the   
  
ground, and decides to go and help him.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha why were you looking at me  
  
Inuyasha: I closed my fucking eyes and the next second I'm flattened to  
  
the fucking ground like a pancake.  
  
Kagome: Why were you even sitting  
  
Inuyasha falls on the ground.  
  
Kagome: sorry   
  
Inuyasha: God damnnit watch what you say   
  
Kagome: O.K. Then why were you on my windowsill  
  
Inuyasha: I was coming to get you so you can tell me where the dumbass  
  
is  
  
Kagome: Watch your mouth or you'll get sat again.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!!!!  
  
Kagome: So Inuyasha don't you like me.  
  
Inuyasha: No, by the way you have the uglyest body I've ever seen  
  
Inu's head: considering it's the only body I've ever seen, so even  
  
if she has a beautiful body that's still the truth.  
  
Kagome: What does kikyou that I don't? What? She wants you dead I don't,  
  
She loves your human half and I love you the way you are.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome y-y-you l-l-l-lo-vvee m.  
  
Kagome: Of coarse I do Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: I... I love y-y-you too.  
  
Kagome: I thought you didn't like me  
  
Inuyasha: I didn't want to betray kikyous love by admitting it to you.  
  
Kagome: Ohhhh! I didn't know that.  
  
Inuyasha: well now you do...so uhhh....let's get going   
  
Kagome: alright  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
O.k tell me if you like. Arigato to my two reveiwers Chesliemeanie2005  
  
and Dante Gemini. Please review if you geta chance I want at least 5   
  
reveiws to continue 


	3. me sugar high

Hello I didn't get the five reviews I wanted, but oh well. I would've  
  
updated sooner , but my mom got sent to the hospital for intensive care.  
  
I want to thank my reviewers,  
  
Rebecca  
  
SilentDark  
  
hanyousweetheart  
  
thanx  
  
Discliamer: Why must you torture me so. I don't own Inuyasha. Kiko runs  
  
away crying.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back in sengoku jidai  
  
Shippou: You're back  
  
Shippou jumps into Kagome's arms.  
  
Shippou: Did you bring me candy?  
  
Kagome: No ... I brought slim jims.(me no own any slim jims at the moment)  
  
Shippou: You brought a skinny man named Jim. How can a person fit in  
  
your bag?  
  
Miroku: Lady Kagome, I'd like to know as well as to how you can fit a  
  
person in your bag. I mean I know it can hold lots of things, but I   
  
mean a human being.  
  
Kagome: I'll show you what a slim jim is then.  
  
Kagome pulls out slim jims and starts throwingh them around.  
  
Inuyasha: Every man for himself.  
  
Everyone except Kagome charging for the slim jims.  
  
Shippo: Inuyasha that's not fair you hit me  
  
Inuyasha: As I said every man for himself.  
  
Shippou: But Inuyasha I'm a child  
  
Miroku: he has a point  
  
Miroku gives Shippou 5 slim jims and resumes fitting over slim jims with   
  
Inuyasha.  
  
Shippou: yay!  
  
Kagome sneaks off to the bone eaters well, jumps through, and goes to   
  
school.(a/n: the place of eevil that's only giving me time to write this much   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry guys I got lots homework to do.  
  
Ja Ne 


	4. Introducing Naru

I'm back. I have been going through a state of depression and I'm   
  
trying not to let that show in my writing. My mom's out of intensive   
  
care and got moved to a different hospital. gomen for boring you with my  
  
super depressing life.  
  
Discliamers: I own two graphic novels, two cds, and nothin more  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At kagome's school.  
  
Teacher: Hello class we have a transfer student from America. His  
  
name is Naru.  
  
Class: Hello Naru!  
  
Teacher: Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Yes sir?  
  
Teacher: Will you show Naru around the school?  
  
Kagome: Yes sir.  
  
Teacher: Naru, follow Kagome. She'll show you around the school.  
  
Naru's head: Kagome, she's the one who killed me. I'll act like I'm her friend  
  
and find her end of the bone eaters well.  
  
Naru: Hello Kagome do you think you might want to meet me after school  
  
at the coffee shop a couple of streets down from here today after school.  
  
Kagome: Sure. Why not I don't see why I can't.  
  
  
  
Kagome gives Naru a tour of the entire school.  
  
Naru: o.k. see you later  
  
Kagome: Bye  
  
They go to lunch.  
  
Eri: Kagome, come sit over here.  
  
Kagome: Where is everyone?  
  
Eri: They got the flu.  
  
Kagome: ohh!  
  
Eri: isnt the new boy cute?  
  
Kagome: Yeah, kinda. Hey guess what?  
  
Eri: What?  
  
Kagome: He asked me to meet him at the coffee shop a few streets down   
  
from here.  
  
Eri: You are so lucky! Wait what are you gonna tell hojo.(*cough*I*cough*  
  
mean*cough*homo*cough*)  
  
Kagome: I don't know  
  
Homo: What don't you know Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Well...hojo I really don't like you.  
  
Homo starts crying.  
  
Homo: But...Why...Kagome...Why?  
  
Homo runs away crying even harder.  
  
Kagome: He took it less hard then I thought he would.  
  
Eri: But Kagome, he took it pretty hard.  
  
Kagome: I thought he'd take it harder. If I had known he'd take it like   
  
this I would've said something sooner  
  
Eri: Ohhhhhhhhhhh look the new guys coming this way  
  
Naru: What's your friends name?  
  
Kagome: Naru this is Eri. Eri this is Naru.  
  
Naru: Nice to meet you Eri.  
  
Eri: nice to meet you too.  
  
Ring, ring, ring, ring  
  
Kagome: got to go  
  
They run off to the rest of their classes.  
  
The last bell of the day rings. Kagome runs home to get changed.  
  
Kagome changes.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well to get Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome, come on we gotta go and get the rest of the shards from  
  
Koga.  
  
Kagome: I'm meeting a new student at the coffee shop.  
  
Inuyasha: No you're not.  
  
Kagome: You can't stop me  
  
Kagome grabs hat, shoves it on Inuyashas head, and drags him to coffee shop.  
  
At the coffee shop.  
  
Naru: Hey, Kagome this way.  
  
Kagome: Hi Naru. This Inuyasha  
  
Naru: Hello, Inuyasha my name is Naru. Kagome is Inuyasha your boyfriend.  
  
Kagome: Well...uhhh...  
  
Inuyashas head: I smell demon and its coming from him  
  
Inuyasha: Why do you care?  
  
Naru: Just wondering.  
  
Narus head: Now all I have to do is trick Kagome and Inuyasha like I did  
  
Inuyasha and kikyou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
that should tell you who Naru is. Well tell me who you think Naru is just   
  
to make sure we're on the same page. Now all I need is 5 more reviews and i'll   
  
start typin the next chatpter.  
  
Also I'd like to take this time to thank my Reviewers:  
  
Rebecca  
  
SilentDark  
  
hanyousweetheart  
  
Thanx 4 r&r ing 


	5. Time to visit Koga

disclaimer=damn it you already kno i can't make a profit off of this   
  
story so why do i have to announce i don't own inuyasha.  
  
Hanyousweetheart: You just announced it  
  
me: shimatta  
  
oh well forget that lil riot between two friends. Anyways let the story  
  
begin.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Everyone in the coffee shop drinking coffee.(a/n: duhhh!)  
  
Inuyasha: Come on Kagome, we have to leave, now!  
  
Kagome: why?  
  
Inuyasha: So we can finish looking for what we started looking for.  
  
Kagome: O.K. Naru, I have to go thanks to Inuyasha over ther. Bye.  
  
Naru : Bye  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walk out of the coffee shop and make their way back to   
  
the Higurashi Shrine. With a certain presence following them.(a/n: Guess  
  
who?)  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha let me get some stuff i need before we leave.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! Hurry up then Damnit  
  
Kagome: I'mng. need to be more patient.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha jump into the well and then jumped on the other side   
  
of the well.  
  
Inuyasha: I felt a demonic aura coming from that Naru guy.  
  
Kagome: We'll figure that out later. Now how do we find Koga?  
  
Inuyasha: Hope he's still by the waterfall.  
  
Kagome: Let's go then.  
  
Inuyasha: Come on.  
  
They go to find Koga and his pack still residing at the waterfall.  
  
Kagome :Hello Koga!  
  
Koga: Ahhhhhhh! Kagome, my love, you've finally come to be my mate.  
  
Koga kisses Kagomes hand.  
  
Inuyasha: No she hasn't. Now get the fuck away from her.  
  
Koga: I'm not talking to you now am I?  
  
Kagome: No Koga I came to ask you if we could have your shikon jewel   
  
shards. I need them to complete the shikon no tama.  
  
Koga: anything for you my love.  
  
Koga takes the shikon shards from his leg and gives them to kagome.   
  
Kagome turns around to leave.  
  
Koga: Wait Kagome now will you do me the hounor of being my mate?  
  
Inuyasha: No she won't.  
  
Koga: and what gives you the right to answer for her it's not like shes  
  
your mate.  
  
Inuyasha: Why ought to...  
  
Kagome: Sit Boy!  
  
Inuyasha: grrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Kagome: Koga you know i only think of you as a friend and nothing more.  
  
Koga: It would be to my utmost honour  
  
Inuyasha: and to my utmost disgust  
  
Kagome: No i'm sorry Koga  
  
Koga: I'll wait untill the end of time for you my love  
  
Ayame comes stomping out of the wolf clans den  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm gonna leave it off there just cause i don't feel; like typing anymore  
  
I want at least two reviews or i will stop the story right here and now  
  
Anywho i'd like to thank  
  
Hanyousweetheart  
  
Rebacca  
  
SilentDark 


	6. All thanks to a flamer

You know what anounomusy. You need to shut the hell up!!!!!!!! I'm not polite like some ppl who say I'm nopt going to stoop down to their level. You are probably the one who found sumthing to get my other story taken off. I don't know what the heck you did, but for all I care you can burn in hell. If i knew you and you were my friend i would deck you in the fricken face because I will not sit back here and be insulted by a stupid ass like you. What would you even know about writeing fanfiction. It takes time and effort to come up with stuff. Show me you can do better. E-mail me if you're so sure of yourself. Come on I dare you to. My E-mail is Cwadsworth@cox.net. I'll give you my opinion on your stupidness. If my story sucks so much why didn't you stop reading. You're little You're story sucks this and your first chapter should be retgought out. was o.k. you have your right to an opinion, but the little They shouldn't even let stories this retarded on fanfiction.net. pissed me off.  
  
I'm srry, but i'm warning everyone else do not i repeat do not flame me. You are entittled to ur opinion and some critsism, but don't even think about saying they should not let stuff like this on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ne thing. nadda zippo got it ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ayame: Koga, How dare you even say that you already promised me that you would marry me.  
  
Koga: But that was a long time ago  
  
Ayame: No buts  
  
Koga: But.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sneak off while Ayame and Koga have their little squabble.  
  
At Kaede's hut  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome are outside the hut when they here  
  
Sango: Perv.  
  
Wham!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walk in to see an injured monk and a red demon huntress.  
  
Kagome: You don't even have to tell us what happened.  
  
Sango turns red.  
  
Sango: So did u get the last of the shards  
  
Kagome: Yes.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh Yeah those were the last of the shards. Now all you have to do is purify it and put it together Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Yeah I know.  
  
Kagome goes and walks out of the hut with her head down to go and purify the jewel.  
  
An day later.  
  
Sango : I'm worried about Kagome.  
  
Miroku: So am I ? What could be taking her so long?  
  
Inuyasha sitting in a cornor trying to cover a worried face,but failing miserably.  
  
Sango: This must be hard on him. Imean it's so obvious he loves her.  
  
Miroku: I know. I know he can hear us and he's not even yelling at us so he finally let himself know he loves her instead of shutting out what his heart was telling him.  
  
Inuyasha walks out and notices Kagome passed out on the ground with a completed jewel. Inuyasha picks up Kagome and hurries to ask kaede whats wrong with her.  
  
Inuyasha: Kaede..I walked outside and ... she was passed out.  
  
Kaede: Don't ye worry. She just used a lot of energy purifying the shikon no tama.  
  
Inuyasha: What?! She used so much energy purifying the jewel that she couldn't even walk to the hut.  
  
Kaede: Yes, but ye don't have to worry.  
  
Kagome regains consiousness and finds herself in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
Kagome: What's going on? *blushing*  
  
Inuyasha: I found you passed out outside the hut from using all of your energy.  
  
Kagome: how long have I been gone.  
  
Inuyasha: A day.  
  
Kagome: I've got to get home.  
  
Inuyasha: Don't go please!  
  
Kagome: I have to I promise you I will come back. Take the jewel, but don't make your wish to be full demon or human without me.  
  
Kagome runs through Inuyasha's forest and jumps in the well. She climbs the ladder to get out of the well. Kagome runs out of the well house to find her mom. Kagome walks in the kitchen and sees her mom.  
  
Kagome's mom: Kagome hello darling.  
  
Kagome: Hi mom. I need to get back to feudal era to let Inuyasha make his wish.  
  
Kagome's mom: Okay Hunny, just be back by tomorrow.  
  
Kagome: Alright I will.  
  
Kagome walks back into the well house and jumps into the well. Nothing happens. Kagome looks up and sees the roof of the well house. She can't get through the well she'll never see them again. Kagome breaks down in tears.  
  
A week later in the feudal era  
  
Inuyasha: I'm going to Kagome's time to get her I promised i wouldn't make my wish without her.  
  
Inuyasha runs to the well and jumps in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
That's where I'm stopping. You guys are actually lucky there was a flamer becaus e I wouldn't have updated. You can thank him then start to make fun of him. Thanx.  
  
If my amount of good reviews goes up from twenty to twenty-five then I'll complete the story. If it doesn't well then your stuck with the never ended story.  
  
Thanx to all my kind reviewers  
  
I consider you all as best friends  
  
And to all those who dare Flame me  
  
I consider you as worst enemies that I'm not afraid to kick their asses. 


End file.
